


Thunderstorm

by ladystark25



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Shameless Smut, Smut, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladystark25/pseuds/ladystark25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo/Phasma loving on Naboo. Lots of smut :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Thunderstorm**

 

Kylo Ren woke to the sound of thunder. It had been so long since he heard the cry of this elemental force that he thought it was just a dream. Then he heard it again, followed by the familiar outburst of heavy raining. His dream-trodden mind started to recollect thoughts. He was not in space now; he was on Naboo, the home-planet of his grandmother. He came here with Captain Phasma and they stayed in a luxurious retreat complex which, having been Naboo his home-planet too, belonged to the late Emperor Palpatine. After the rise of the First Order, high ranking officers could go there to relax and unwind. They came to Naboo for exactly that reason and nobody paid any heed to their being there since they belonged to the inner circle of the Supreme Leader. They occupied the most secluded suite of the place and they spent their first day enjoying the quiet and beauty of their exquisite and luxurious room, and of course, enjoying each other. They fell asleep after hours of passion and pleasure, sheets ruffled, limbs tangled, naked and spent in each other’s arms. She was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, her hand in his. He wasn’t surprised that the storm hadn’t woken her. She was a sound sleeper. Unlike him, she could relax completely in her sleep. He couldn’t. Sleep always came hard for him, and it was often accompanied by troubling dreams.

He gently caressed her face and smiled while his forsaken heart filled with love as he drank in her distinctively beautiful features he adored so much. The sharp clamours of the storm prevented him from dozing off again. He gave a light kiss to Phasma’s cheek and carefully got out of bed. He picked up a loose sheet from the floor and wrapped it around his waist. He walked out to the balcony and leaned on the elegant marble railing. The balcony had a roof, so he was protected from the rain. When they arrived, it was a beautiful, scorching hot summer day, undisturbed by clouds. Now there was no trace of the humidity of the blue sky and the stillness of the tall, green Nabooian trees. The intense wind made the branches dance to the sound of heavy raindrops crackling on the leaves. The roaring sound of thunder filled the sky, ominously illuminated by lightning, without the promise of sun anytime soon.

There was something primal and angry in a thunderstorm on a hot summer day. As Kylo was standing in the balcony, he remembered that he’d always loved watching raging storms. A sudden ache formed deep inside his soul as memories rushed to his mind. He’d learned to ignore them, to forget them, but he couldn’t have been prepared for long-forgotten feelings from another life triggered by the smell of summer rain. He didn’t let it consume him for long. He clenched his fists and drew strength. He looked at the glory of the thunderstorm before him. Even nature proved him right: the dark of the clouds conquered and ruled the light of the sky. It was magnificent, it was raw, it was pure Force.

He was so focused on these thoughts that he didn’t hear Phasma joining him in the balcony. She also had a sheet wrapped around her body. She touched his bare back and it startled him for a moment.

 _“You’re gonna catch a cold”_ she said and quickly took his arm and snuggled him as if she’d been cold and needed the heat of his body to warm her up. He smiled and kissed her forehead affectionately as he drew her even closer and embraced her with both arms.

 _“This storm is gorgeous”_ she said with marvel in her voice.

_“It really is. We’ve spent so much time in space and snow, I almost forgot there are different types of weather”_

She inhaled deeply to let the distinctive scent of rain fill her nostrils. She closed her eyes and smiled as a familiar but odd feeling crawled up her soul: happiness. Kylo could sense her joy and he held her close. He felt happy as well that they shared this tranquil moment. Despite the raging thunderstorm they were watching, there was something calming and soothing in the air.

 _“Naboo is the most beautiful”_ she said.

 _“It’s a close second”_ he replied with a smile. They shared each other’s bed for some time now and knew every inch of the other’s body, but he could still make her blush. She cupped his handsome face and captured his smiling lips with hers. Desire ignited in their eyes as the kiss deepened. Lighting lit up the sky as the two lovers went back inside. They lost their covers on the way to their bed and lay down naked, absorbed in each other. They whimpered softly from the building pleasure they felt while exchanging heated kisses. Kylo fondled her breasts as he licked and sucked on the soft skin between her neck and shoulder. She felt his hot breath against her skin as his hungry mouth travelled downwards and found her nipple. He eagerly captured the hard nub between his lips while he caressed the other with his fingers. Her sweet moans drove him wild, he was mad for her.

He trailed his hand down to her thighs. He caressed the softness of her skin there as she spread her legs for him. His hand slowly explored the area around her sex and she moaned in desperation as he slowly rubbed circles on her groin. Her legs quivered while his fingers got closer and closer to her sweet spot and when he finally reached her clit, she gave a passion-filled cry. She immediately put one of her hands on his to keep him there and he smiled against her skin as he gently played with her sensitive nub. She dug her fingers in his hair while he continued to lick and suck her nipple. As his finger rubbed more quickly, she moaned in ecstasy. With his lips and tongue on her nipple and his finger on her clit, she was lost in pleasure.

 _“Kiss me”_ she breathed, and hardly did she finish when his lips were on hers. He kissed her deeply and he never desired her more than in that moment. He continued to stroke her clit with his thumb while he traced her entrance with his index finger. She was soaking wet. Phasma desperately moaned under his touch as her legs trembled involuntarily. He broke their kiss so he could watch her face as he slowly sank two fingers inside her. She cried out his name and thrust her hips upward to enhance her pleasure. He started to move his fingers in and out of her, his thumb rubbing her clit continuously. Her muscles tensed and she wailed in bliss. His lips were on hers again. When she felt his hard cock against her thigh, she took it in her hand and gently stroked it, which made him inhale sharply. She was too distracted with her own pleasure to give him enough attention but she felt she needed more.

 _“Kylo… please. I need it”_ she begged desperately.

 _“Need what?”_ he knew exactly what she needed.

 _“More”_ she cried.

 _“Say it”_ he demanded.

 _“I need you to fuck me”_ her voice was filled with lust.

He ached to be inside her so he wasted no time and quickly positioned himself between her legs and swiftly entered her. They both cried out in joy as they reveled in the feeling of being one. He kissed her deeply and passionately when he started to thrust, fast, desperate, hungry for her. She was hot and wet and Kylo was lost in her as she spread her legs for him, letting him enjoy her wildly.  He gasped hard and kissed her neck, thrusting deeply into her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and it soothed him, made him slow his pace. He cupped her face and looked her in the eye. She kissed him sensually as he slowly pulled his cock back, so only the tip was inside her, then slid it back again slowly. He penetrated her like this a few more times and ground his hips against her, making her whimper in frustration.

Sweetly maddened by his slow torture she put her hands on his hips to urge him on. He understood and quickened his thrusts again. She wrapped her legs around his lower back as their pleasure was building. He was drowning himself in her again, the joyful cries spurring him on until a sharp sound of thunderstrike made them both still. Lightning struck near. Their heavy breathing was the only sound that filled the quiet of the room for a moment, then the sudden realization made them both laugh. He cupped her beautiful face and kissed her smile away. They sighed deeply as they continued to make love.

She shoved her hips upward to meet his deep thrusts as they clung to the other affectionately. They held each other close in an intimate embrace and they felt nothing but love. Lost in joy and pleasure, they neared their peak and Kylo’s thrusts became wilder and faster. He hit her clit with each move of his hip and she moaned loudly at the sensation. Pleasure consumed them as they were gasping erratically. As he was thrusting hard into her, he kissed his lover everywhere: her neck, her shoulders, her chest, then sucked on her nipple. She cried out when he bit the hard nub, then moaned when he kissed and licked the pain away. She drew his face close so she could kiss him.

 _“Harder”_ she begged and he loved the desperation in her voice. He quickened his pace even more and she was screaming now. She clutched his back and dug her nails into his soft skin. His vision blurred as he groaned loudly and took her even harder. They couldn’t get enough of each other. They were both nearing their climax, their hearts pounding fast. Her screams became more hectic as she clung to him in ecstasy.

_“Yes, fuck… ahh”_

When her orgasm came, Phasma cried out violently and held her lover, making him still himself as she was convulsed in pleasure. Her body was shaking wildly in her climax and she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. When Kylo sensed that she was over her highest point, he started thrusting gently again to sweeten the descent from her ecstasy. She smiled and sighed deeply as she planted soft kisses on his chest. He was still hard inside her. She dug her fingers in the thick locks of his hair and urged him on.

 _“Fuck me hard”_ she whispered in his ear and he moaned and cried her name when he started taking her. He kissed her deeply as he pumped his hips into her frantically. With a few more thrusts he reached his release and groaned loudly as he came hard. She caressed his back and held him close as pleasure rippled through his body.

 _“I love you so much”_ he said suddenly, heart pounding, still breathing heavily. Their eyes met and hers were smiling when she replied: _“I love you too”_

He kissed her sweetly and relaxed his body on top of her. A swift breeze found its way into their room from outside and it chilled their sweaty bodies.

 _“If this weather doesn’t change, we’ll be spending every day inside”_ she said with a seductive tone.

_“Oh we both love storms, don’t we?”_


End file.
